Shinigami no Sonzai
by Kunogi Midori
Summary: Yagami picks up the Death Note in the school grounds. His top student pride VS his curiosity... Will he use the Death Note? Friendship between Light and Ryku... possibly friendship between Light & L and LightMisa.
1. Chapter 1: Death Note and Shinigami

…Shinigami no Sonzai…

Chapter 1: Death Note and the Shinigami

'_Death Note? Is this some sort of prank?'_ the prodigy high school boy read the letters of the notebook he picked up in the school grounds.

He puts back the notebook to its original place in the grassy ground then he walks away. While in his way home, his mind is being filled about the notebook. _'Why is that notebook keeps on bothering me?'_ he asks himself.

"Tadima (I'm home)" he takes off his school shoes then neatly places it in the genkan (the house entrance where they leave their shoes).

"Okaeri! (welcome back)" said his mother.

He goes straight to his room, with his usual routine. He closes the door and locks it. He puts down his bag on his desk.

He releases a slight sigh. He picks up a notebook from his bag. It's the notebook from the school grounds, the Death Note. He collapses to his bed, staring at the notebook.

"Why am I so interested with this notebook? It's just a prank of someone…" he opens the notebook. He silently reads the 'How to Use' in the first page.

He slaps the notebook close. "Well made prank… but it won't fool me." He places the notebook to his desk.

He sits on his chair then turns on the TV with a single push of a button of the remote. He sits back and relaxes. He wants to forget about the notebook. _'Watch TV… forget about that useless notebook. I'm the top student… I won't fall into a fool's prank.'_ He continues to watch TV.

He is watching the daily news. The news continuously reposts on the everyday crimes in Tokyo.

"…_The killer of the Kinogawa family is Hasegami Yukimaru age 34 unemployed…"_

'_Everyday… why is there's so many crimes? Someday, I will become a police so I could catch you criminals…'_ he places his left elbow on his desk and his head on his left palm, wondering in his thoughts.

"… _The police suspects Manori Takeshi, Kitsuda Kouji or Sumaeda Nanao for committing the murder…"_ the news reports continues to report the overflowing crime cases.

"…_The suspect of the rape case in Shibuya, Hisagashi Nobuo, is announced innocent by the court. The victim and her family are outside yelling in protest of the court's decision." _

He looks back at the notebook. _'If this notebook is true… I could kill him… wait, why am I thinking about this? I'm going to be a police in the future. I shouldn't kill anyone.'_ He turns off the TV and pushes away the Death Note. He spreads a pile of books and notebooks on his desk and starts to read. He still have entrance exam ahead so he couldn't just slack off.

Until his mother called him for dinner, he continued to study. Even after he ate, he still buries himself into studies. His focus is on his books and no longer on the prank Death Note.

Day after day, he still hasn't tried the Death Note's effect. His pride as the top student let's his curiosity off limits to the notebook. However, he continues to keep the notebook in his room. He tired once to throw it away but later decides not to.

It has been five days since he picked up the notebook. He never tired to use it nor throw it away. He continues to fight his curiosity. His curiosity could only manage to keep the notebook in his room, nothing more.

Once again, he enters his room and dumps his bag on his desk. He picks up the notebook and stares at it. From behind, a dark figure appears.

"Ahhha!" he yelled. The tall dark figure is not human, more on a monster figure, Shocked from the sudden appearance of the monster, he falls off from his chair.

"Shocked, eh?" said the dark figure.

"Who-who are you?" he asks the dark figure in a shivered tone.

"I'm Ryuku the shinigami, nice to meet you… Yagami Light." The shinigami's pair of yellow eyes gleams on Light. His wings on his back sink into his back. A pair of dark leather booted feet lands on Light's room.

"Shi-shinigami? Is there such…?" mumbled Light.

"See is to believe. I'm a shinigami and you can see me so believe that shinigami exists." Said Ryuku.

Light sits up; he puts back his fallen chair up and sits. He takes a nice long breath to calm himself down. "Shinigami… I believe now. Nice to meet you, Ryuku." His expression is back to normal. "I wonder why you know my name. Could you tell me about shinigamis?" asked Light.

"I'm the owner of the Death Note. Since I dropped it to the human world, it belongs to the humans. I'm here to watch over the note you are owning now, Light." Ryuku didn't answer Light's first question.

"I own the notebook? Does that notebook really work? It can kill people?" asked Light. His curiosity overcomes. Well, it's not against the top student's pride to ask questions.

"You still didn't use it? Boring! I expect humans to use it somehow." Ryuku moves his arms around.

"It's true then… please tell me more about shinigami's existence, Ryuku." Light now smiles.

"Well, since you're the current owner of the Death Note, I should tell you about our existence…" Ryuku floats on the air, he starts to talk about the shinigami realm then how rotten it is in there. Light, with great interest, gives full attention to Ryuku.

It is late in the night, Light stops chatting with Ryuku and goes to bed since he still have school the next day.

A shinigami appeared, what is going to happen to his life? What will this shinigami contribute to Light's life. Such extraordinary existence will change his normal life to extraordinary.

* * *

This is my second Death Note fanfic... My first one is the "Shi to Ai no Yakusoku" and it had more reviews than expected. The story even have a branch... a reader asked me if he/she could make a fanfic based on mine (that's the Shi to Ai no Yakusoku: A dying Wish). This fic is revolving around Light and Ryuku. I still might add slight LightXMisa sionce I love them so much. 


	2. Chapter 2: Shinigami wa Ringo

…Shinigami no Sonzai…

Chapter 2: Shinigami wa Ringo shika Tabenai

Yagami Light… the ace student who picked up Shinigami Ryuku's Death Note is now taking a break. He goes down the stairs while Ryuku follows him. In the dinning table, a small basket filled of red apples is resting. Light chooses the reddest then takes a bite.

_Crunch!_

"Ryuku, you said Shinigamis take lives of other humans to gain lifespan right?" said Light, chewing the bits of apple.

"Hmm… yeah. Shinigami doesn't did of hunger nor even shot by a gun. We die when we ran out of life." Ryuku stares at the happily eating student. "By the way, that apple looks tasty…"

"Eh? Shinigamis eats? You said Shinigami won't die unless you ran out of life." One-third of the apple's cream color flesh is exposed.

"I didn't say we can't eat nor sleep. Can I have one too?" It seems like Ryuku is about to drool. His index finger is touching his lower lip, eager to eat the delicious looking red apple.

"Sure. It's interesting to know more about shinigami." Light heads back to the dinning table and takes another red apple. He tosses the apple to Ryuku.

Ryuku catches the apple and as soon as he takes hold of the apple, he takes a huge bite.

Crunch!

"Delicious!"

Crunch!

"Juicy!"

Crunch!

Light chuckles, "Interesting, Ryuku! Shinigamis love apples!" said Light.

Crunch! "Not all shinigamis love apples. It depends on the shinigami. It happens to be I love apples." Ryuku finishes his apple including the core. "Light seems to be enjoying my company. I'm bored if you don't write any in the Death Note."

"Eh? Sorry but I have no plans to kill anyone. You see, I'm going to become a police like my father. I'm the one who's going to catch the murderers!" Light expresses his point with his arms wide spread.

"You can do both. You can out smart anyone in the police so place write some names in the Death Note. I can feel that you can use the notebook in a very interesting way." Ryuku flies around Light, begging.

"Ah! Ryuku, since no one is home we can play Mario Golf." Said Light.

"Yay!" Ryuku happily dances around.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Alert sounds from the computer… he receives a call.

"Ryuzaki, another 29 heart attack victims. One of the prisoner victim left a message." Said an old man's voice.

The boy with the same age as Light speaks, "Okay, Watari… please send me the image."

The greatest detective, L, is thinking over again. 'Now what does he really want?'

The message wrote:

Kitto boku wa KIRA no korosareru

Itsumo boku no nakade ommoteta

Riyu wa boku ga hanzaisha dakara

Akirakani boku ni wa nigeru basho wa nai

Wakatteta no

Aitsu ga

Kitto boku wo korosu

Aitsu wo osore

Mou boku wa oshimai

Itsuka shokei sareu unmei dakara

"The actually message is… KIRA wa Kami (Kira is the god)… Kira…" muttered L.

"I win, Ryuku!"

"One more time, Light! Next time I will win!"

Light had already won several times while Ryuku didn't have any winnings.

"No. Mom may come back anytime so we should call this for now." Light puts away the game then turns on the TV to watch the news.

"_This is KIRA's works!"_ shouted the reporter. The man lying down in the ground is dead.

"KIRA?" muttered Light. "Heart attack… Ryuku…" Light's thoughts are overflowing. _'The name of the human written in this note shall die… if the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of heart attack.'_

"What's wrong, Light?" asked Ryuku.

"Ryuku… is that the power of the Death Note?" Light's eyes are partly filled with fear.

"_The three kidnappers a while ago all died! 'All of them suddenly collapsed' said the girl. It seems KIRA rescued the girl!"_ The reporter continues to report the deaths of criminals.

* * *

Just a short one for now. The main story begins in the next chapter! OTANOSHIMI NI! 


End file.
